


Side By Side 06 Cover Art

by ladykardasi



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-01
Updated: 2002-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/ladykardasi
Summary: Coloured, captioned photo-manip.





	Side By Side 06 Cover Art




End file.
